Danger In The Shadows
by Child of Fortune
Summary: The leaves swayed, brushing against each other, making the most terrifying sound; like ghostly whispers in the dark. Each tree trunk looked eerily like a silhouette, I feared walking any further into the unknown dark forest that lay just beyond
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ - _Personal Pov_

**_Italics & Bold - dreams/memories/past events_**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BRILLIANT CHARACTER'S HOWEVER I DO OWN MY OWN

Danger in the Shadows Chapter 1

**_The leaves swayed, brushing against each other, making the most terrifying sound; like ghostly whispers in the dark. Each tree trunk looked eerily like a silhouette, I feared walking any further into the unknown dark forest that lay just beyond the confines of the hospital. My white nightgown swung around me, as the forceful wind whipped tirelessly against my skin. I could hear the faint voices of security guards and doctor keener inching there way closer to me. I threw myself behind a fallen log landing in torrent of mud and rocks, The rain was making me tremble while my bones felt frigid amid the pellets of rain and hail that drenched my body. I knew I wouldn't escape I never escaped..._**

_I awoke letting out strangled gasps of air my breathing became ragged breaths as tears slid down my cheeks making my face red and tired looking. I realized long ago escaping this place wasn't an option, no one ever escaped!._

_This place was a large part of my childhood the stark grey hospital walls and iron gates were reminiscent of a prison, often as a child I remember looking out the bar laden windows of my room, The putrid green walls smothered me and the bland metal bed holding no comfort. My eyes closed as I remembered the faces of the dead and the grotesque features of the monsters that hid in the dark corners of my room, I was always afraid of the creature's that no one else could see. I had been told I was crazy for so long I had actually started believing it. Every time I would see something the doctors would make me take more medication, Over the years I believed the medication did more worse than good. But medication wasn't there only tactic Doctor Keener had me take electric shock therapy after four years he realised it did nothing to end what I saw._

_Then there was what Doctor Keener called "experimental procedures" He would take me to the most frightening places or at least what seemed frightening to a child graveyards, morgues, dilapidated houses and caves, Then he would fill my head with horror stories things a child should never hear his plan was to make me realise nothing would harm but he was always surprised when I ended up hurt. With bleeding wounds so horrible he thought I had done it myself which was never the case. Events like that I suppose is why my father all but gave me away when I was nine claiming he couldn't deal with my erratic behaviour. On certain occasions he would call but our conversation were emotionless and empty we spoke words to each other that couldn't even be compiled into a sentence a quick hello and goodbye then the click of the phone hanging up, Now it had been four years since he last called I can't remember what his voice even sounded like?_

_From the age of nine onward my life revolved around mount pleasant hospital located in the small industrialised town of Lakewood Maine. I lived within the hospital in D ward. Located one floor below E ward where they kept the more deranged and psychotic. It was a strange environment to grow up in with nurses watching you around the clock and spending hours upon hours alone without speaking to another soul I was use to it though being left alone it just gave me more time to be myself, it also gave me more time to study and think productive thoughts although I suppose for a normal seventeen year old? this life would cause them immense struggle and depression but for me it felt like I was slowly going insane from the lack of comfort and human contact, Was that too much to ask for? A visit or two from anyone? A hug or even a Joke? In here it's seemed impossible to get a laugh or simple smile._

_There were no other children in D ward just the occasional twenty something but never any children. That left me to spend my time alone or with the others who I can say with discontent are not my cup of tea and have less than admirable traits. There are ten other full time patients who reside here around the clock, Then there are others who are among D Ward's most notorious Darla Morris she's across the hall from me she's a 48yr old alcoholic with schizophrenia, Next to her cage I mean room is George Smith a 63 yr old self proclaimed God who was convicted of murder. On the other side of his room is Chelsea Newman a 27yr old pyromaniac who entertains the occasional suicidal thought and of course at the very end of my lovely ward is John flint a not so friendly Sociopath who once managed to free himself from the confines of his locked room attack two nurses and then me. And there you have it my life. Everyday I would surmise in my head a plan to end my impenetrable fate of living within these cold catatonic walls to no avail. _

_I sat on my bed with my legs crossed leaning one hand below my chin. I sighed inwardly feeling contempt over take me. Everyday was the same Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, I would be forced to partake in group therapy, Friday was the worst a private one on one session with Doctor Keener. I read somewhere that every person has an Arch Nemesis in there lives I had concluded long ago Doctor Keener was mine, The most evil soul who had been forced into my life. When would it end? When would it stop? Almost on cue I heard the unmistakable keys jingling at my door. _

"Hello Noelle how are you today?" _Nurse Fitzpatrick came in my room her usual demeanor was never friendly she would usually throw me a blank stare or a disgruntled look but now she was eyeing me and actually speaking. _

"I'm fine" _I replied easily_

"That's good are you packed?"

"What?" _I looked at her skeptically seeing that her mouth form an O._

"No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Doctor Keener signed your release papers before he left. Your going home" _Home? I wasn't even aware I had one?_

_I didn't dare speak for fear this was a cruel joke for years I had waited for this moment and now that it was here I couldn't speak or cry._

"Want me to help you pack?" Was s_he actually offering me help? _

_Without waiting for me to reply she went to the closet and retrieved a bag she began folding my clothes and putting them in. But I still couldn't move the shock hadn't worn off I recalled Nurse Fitzpatrick handing me my bag and taking me to Doctor Keener's head office._

_When I entered I was surprised to see boxes and papers littered through-out the room, I took a seat in a high back leather chair that sat across from Doctor Keener's desk._

"Has Mag informed you of your departure?" _A man I didn't recognise spun around in the chair, __I vaguely registered the name Mag than realised he was referring to nurse Fitzpatrick_

"Yes she has, Can I ask why Doctor Keener changed his mind about my release?" _The man before me let out a sigh and clasped his hands together in a tight fist_

"Doctor Keener was disbarred"_ He swallowed so loud I could here as the saliva washed down his throat _"For malpractice and mistreatment of patients"

_For the first time in my life I did something I never thought possible I smiled not just a magnificent happy smile but a satisfied one_.

"Was he now?" _My smile didn't fade but deepened as the doctor before me wiped the sweat pouring from his for head_

"Yes that's why your no longer a patient here. Upon viewing your record I can see your no longer a danger to yourself or others as such you'll be released immediately, of course upon conditions." _He slid a piece of paper towards me I eyed it with distrust._

"What's this? and what do you mean conditions?"

"I have a problem Noelle. The state's threatening us with penalty's over Keener's mishaps and if they find out about this" _He held up a box with my name written on it._

"Then I'll be done for. So I have a proposition for you" _He leaned forward whispering fervently._"I release you today and you never mention Keener's crazy experiment's to anyone"

"All you need to do is sign this and you'll be home by sundown" _He leaned his back against his chair placing his hands on either side._

_I knew this would be my only chance at freedom and there was no way I would throw that away. I picked up the ink fountain pen and sprawled my name across the paper._

"I informed your father of your release this morning he's already made arrangements for you" _I looked at him curiously_

"How did you know I would sign?"

"I read your file" _He proceeded to lift up three more boxes from behind his desk._

* * *

Please Review it's not hard the buttons right there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ - _Personal Pov_

**_Italics & Bold - dreams/memories/past events_**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BRILLIANT CHARACTER'S HOWEVER I DO OWN MY OWN

**Thanks for being the first to review! xoembryloveox. I wanted to make a twilight story that wasn't in tune with others and was somehow different. **

**In this chapter you'll see a tad bit of Noelle's personality, As you will tell she over analyzes everyone and everything I felt this was needed to show her personality and how being confined to the hospital affected her mental state, She obviously has trust issues and can be outwardly portrayed as dull but in reality is doing a very good job at hiding many dark secrets. **

Danger In The Shadows Chapter 2

_Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them. - Oscar Wilde_

_I stared out the window at the endless forest it seemed to go on and on, There were no stop signs or even light posts just the occasional garbage bag that some idiot left on the highway. I had been on this bus for the past seventeen hours, After Nurse Fitzpatrick was given explicit instructions to drop me off at the greyhound station with a bus ticket to Forks Washington, _

_I had never even heard of such a place? But then again my education had been rather scarce since entering the hospital, I was happy for the first time in my life. Gone were the days of eating cold runny hospital food and wearing dull grey hospital attire, Maybe it would be possible for me to have a resemblance of an average life? One that didn't involve monster's medications and machines. _

_As the hours dragged on __I was becoming rather restless and annoyed, Mainly because the passenger who decided to sit next to me was snoring so loud his seat was shaking I huffed in annoyance and turned back facing the blurring images of trees. I don't think I was cut out for places like this? Where it's dark constantly from the rainclouds or incoming storms. The forest itself covers most of the terrain therefor making the area even more dark and for-boding, I sighed out loud my eyes drifting somewhat closed as the sudden urge to fall asleep over took me instead I stifled a yawn I sat back in my seat adjusting my worn jacket, I had been jostled from bus to bus for the past two days and eight hours and was now restless. Suddenly the bus driver's voice rang from the speaker.__._

"Next drop off location is Forks population 3,120. We will arrive in approximately nine minutes" _Excellent only nine minutes until_ _I would arrive where I was most likely unwanted._

_It wasn't just the town itself I was loathing but the fact I hadn't seen my father in so long. And the fact he had separated us by being on opposite sides of the country told me he wasn't to favourable of my return. Was I scared to see my father? Yes and No. Yes because eight years had gone by since he left me in a hospital, an asylum ward to be exact! and I wasn't to keen on seeing him but then again he did get me out of there, eventually?. _

_I kept questioning myself as to how to act with him should I call him dad? He was my father but it had been so long since I spoke the word it seemed foreign when I said it, and not only left an unsavory taste on my tongue but on my soul. "Father" the word echoed in my head and made me cringe with disgust not just because he turned his back on me but because he found a knew family and this whole time hid it from me, Apparently I had a stepmother Jean and a stepsister Kim he lived with them in some place called la push what kind of name was that anyway?. _

_My thoughts were interrupted as the bus pulled up to the greyhound station I hurried down the aisle of the bus pushing aside several people in the process who only gave me quirky stares and hushed comments I ignored them. I walked off the bus and started looking around for my father. I lunged my bag over my shoulder making my way to a bench and sat down. My father was no where in sight just the hustle and bustle of unfamiliar people lulling around, some were tourists many were not. As I opted to observe the crowd I heard what sounded like my name being called behind me._

"Noelle?"_ I turned around my eyes landed on my father. Hm he aged well? His dark brown hair was now a mix of dull brown and grey yet his face was still the same oval shape, His eyes looked at me and I caught a glance of his cold and calculating stare._

_All too soon I found myself walking hesitantly towards him I mumbled out a _"Hi how ya been?" _but my words seemed rejected. I faltered and looked at my feet unsure of how to asses the situation._

"The truck's this way" _His voice wasn't soft spoken like it had been in the past it was more brash and aloof he didn't spare me a second glance instead he turned around quickly and expected me to follow him like a lost dog. I walked slowly behind him following his quickening steps he got into a dark pickup, I didn't bother waiting for him to help me with my bag so instead I limply threw it in the bed of the truck and much to my annoyance got into the passenger seat beside him._

_The drive was the same way neither of us spoke almost unwilling to cooperate with each other His eyes averted mine instead of staring near my direction his cold demeanor was faced to the left, perhaps I thought it would've been easier then this?. I darted my eyes at him he had one arm on the steering wheel the other was hanging out the window. Maybe I shouldn't have come here perhaps I should have ran away? After all it didn't seem like I was wanted in my father's life at all, maybe he saw me as baggage? baggage that took up too much space._

"Where are we going?" _I questioned him my voice quiet and meek. He sighed loudly. Did my simple question aggravate him?_

"La push" _only Two words came out of his rough and brandished exterior all he could muster were two words to me? Jeez and I thought I was the silent type apparently I inherited the trait from my reclusive father._

_As we pulled into what I suspected was la push I noticed a slight change in the scenery, the woods were more closed in and dense and the road changed from concrete to gravel my vision lingered over a small store that looked more like a fish shack from down south then a convenient store._

_The truck made a quick turn and we came up to a quaint cottage nestled within an abundance of trees, swallowing hard my nervousness was getting the better of me and I quickly unclasped my seat belt and got out of the truck my father soon followed and he led the way towards the door, I entered the house slowly surmising a plan to escape somewhere quite, my idea soon faltered as a woman came up to me her dark complexion had flecks of brown and copper and though her appearance looked a bit rustic she smiled genuinely._

"Hello you must be Noelle? my goodness you look so grown up. I'm Jean."_ She hugged me and stepped back._

_I steadied my gaze keeping my expression uniform. I was uncomfortable with relationships especially one involving a stepmother somehow I thought she'd be different like the evil stepmother from Cinderella but her mannerisms suggested otherwise, She wasn't cold but welcoming and that made me feel uneasy. I didn't know if it was the actual human contact that made me scowl or the hug that made me flinch and squeeze my eyes shut for a brief moment._

"Hello Jean it's a pleasure to meet you" _I spoke with absolutely no emotion. __My father suddenly interceded the conversation_

"Jean can you get her settled in? I have to get going" _He opened up the front closet door and took out a police jacket and threw it on. I was curious to learn how? and why? he became a cop but my heart stopped my lips before the words came out. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with me so I would oblige._

"Sure no problem" _Jean answered him and waved out the door as he left. Then she turned back to me._

"So how about I wrestle you up some dinner? Huh?" _She asked enthusiastically_

"Actually I'm rather tired would you mind if I went to bed early?" _I even made a fake yawn which made her nod her head and take me up a flight of stairs to a room that was oddly placed, Then as I entered I realised it wasn't a bedroom but a den it had a pull out sofa a desk and other miscellaneous articles including a mesh mash of oil paintings one of which gathered my attention._

"We weren't expecting you here so soon but Doctor Carter insisted you were doing really well so we didn't have time to make the room more teen friendly"

_She held a slight frown on her face almost worried it wasn't enough? But I threw the thought from my mind she didn't know me? so therefor had no reason to pleas me. _

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" _I insisted. She shut the door on her way out I could hear the Pitt pattering of her footsteps walking down the stairs and into another part of the house._

_I settled my vision once again on the room as my vision drifted over to the oil painting that demanded my attention. It was a mediocre painting at best but in the golden brown eyes I detected an almost human quality to them and as I ran my fingers against the painted fur of the beast I shivered inwardly and snatched my hand away as if the creature would leap out and bite. Maybe I was insane? How could one little painting have such a profound effect on me? My eyes drifted once again to the werewolf, The plethora of colours on it's fur consisted of browns, reds and oranges with interwoven streaks of silver. I wonder who did this? Who could be the painter behind a piece that evoked such an amazing feeling from within me?. I laid down on the sofa and tried falling asleep to no avail, was it the cryptic beastly painting that hung with an overwhelming aura that made me stay awake?. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and pulled at one of the sheets that was tucked with the sofa and threw it over the painting hoping I wouldn't have nightmares about gigantic wolves._

_After I settled myself back on the sofa and laid down sideways I then steadied my vision and tilted my head over the couch looking underneath just in case... _

_**Once again I accept reviews with gratitude and truly appreciate anyone who takes the time out to Read & Review. Thanks - COF**_


End file.
